Breaking It In
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: When Weiss and Emerald are finally left all alone in their brand new apartment they have to find some way of making it their own. (Futa!Em, PWP by commission)


_**Back again with another commission! This one's got Weiss and Emerald (I call it Family Jewels idk if there's another name). Contains Futa as per usual, and also Weiss gets knocked up. If that's not your think then just skip the very last part. Without further ado, enjoy the show:**_

* * *

"Welp," Yang says, stretching her arms as she sits on the couch next to Emerald, "We should probably be going."

"It is getting fairly late." Blake says, "We don't want to overstay our welcome."

"Yeah, guess it's about that time." Ruby says, standing up with Yang and Blake following her lead. "Thanks for having us over."

"Not a problem, you know you will always be welcome here." Weiss says.

"Yeah, our place is your place." Emerald says. "You guys are family by now."

"Tell that to Cinder." Yang says, "She still creeps me out."

"Same here." Ruby says, "I don't know what it is. I think she doesn't like me."

"She likes you fine. She's just kinda weird like that." Emerald says, "Really though, the door is always open."

"Careful, that's how you get peeping toms." Yang says, "Though with you two that'd be some lucky guy."

"Yang, let's go before you make another joke about their sex life." Ruby says.

"Oh great, one blowjob joke and suddenly I can't make anymore?" Yang asks.

"You asked her if she could make it taste different." Blake says.

"What? I was curious." Yang says, "I never did get an answer."

"Bye!" Ruby says, grabbing Yang's wrist and beginning to drag her out. "See you later!"

"Thanks for the evening. See you another time." Blake says as she heads out as well.

"See you!" Emerald says with a wave.

Weiss walks over to the door as they leave. "Good bye. Oh and Yang,

"Huh?" Yang turns and looks back.

"She could in theory, but she's never had a reason to, not for me." She says and then quickly closes the door before Yang can respond.

"Did you really just do that?" Emerald asks in a bit of shock.

"She'll assume it was a joke. And if not, oh well." She says. Then she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as she looks around. "Looks like we finally have the place to ourselves." She says.

"It seems so." Emerald sets the glass she's holding down on the coffee table of their brand new apartment. With the house warming party finally over she and her girlfriend were now alone in their new home for the first time ever. They had both considered getting places with their teams, but after dating for years during their time at Beacon, it was about time for them to get some alone time together.

"Seems almost unreal." Weiss says as she sits down beside Emerald, looking up at the ceiling and then back at the furniture. So far they only had a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table. Really though it was all the boxes around the room that made it obvious they had just moved in. "A place of our own, after all this time."

"It really does. Hard to believe how life has gone." Emerald says. "As a kid I didn't have anything, now here I am a trained huntress in my own apartment with my beautiful girlfriend."

"You don't have to butter me up you know, I already moved in with you." Weiss says with a small smile.

"Now there's a sexy thought, you all naked and buttered up." Emerald says, offering a smirk as she put her arm around Weiss shoulders.

"That doesn't seem hygienic."

"It's sex, it's not like it's clean." Emerald says, "You should know."

"Oh I do, but food, really?"

"Some people are into it." Emerald says with a shrug, "Can't say I'm one of them."

"Gods I've been spending too much time with Yang." Weiss says with a sigh.

"Hold on, I can get this one." Emerald says and pauses for a moment as she looks up in thought, "Into. I'm not into it, but I've been into you."

"So you've been spending too much time with her as well." She says.

"She's our friend, is it really that bad of an influence?" Emerald asks.

"No, I suppose it isn't." Weiss says, "It just seems the thing to say."

"Well, it does give me an idea though." Emerald says, looking over at her.

"Oh? What might that be?" Weiss asks, meeting her look.

"Well, it is our first night in our own apartment. I suppose we need to break it in somehow." She says, "Stake our claim so to speak."

Weiss gives a small smirk. "Oh I think I know what you mean." She says, "I've heard there's a tradition for couples moving into a new place. How they spend their time turning the house into their home."

"Have you?" Emerald grins. "You've got to tell me what you could have heard."

"How about I show you instead." Weiss says as she adjusts her position a bit and leans in, kissing Emerald as she puts one hand on her cheek.

Emerald returns the kiss happily, smiling and turning into it as she rests one hand on Weiss' hip and the other on the back of her neck. She pressed in, deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue into Weiss' mouth, feeling her girlfriend meet her with her own. "Hmm, I think I like this tradition." She says.

"It gets better." Weiss says, giving her a much deeper kiss for a moment before pulling back. Standing up she pushes the coffee table back a bit and then turns toward Emerald. Leaning over she kisses her one more time before proceeding to get on her knees in front of her.

"Oh, I think I really like this tradition." Emerald says with a grin as Weiss reaches up and begins to undo her shorts. Once the zipper is undone she tugs them down enough to free Emerald's already hardening cock from her shorts.

Weiss offers a smile up at her as she wraps her hand around it and starts stroking. "It does seem like a particularly fun one doesn't it?"

"Mm, that it does." Emerald says, "How about I-"

"Stop right there." Weiss says, holding up one finger for a moment, and then resting her hand on Emerald's thigh, "Just sit back and enjoy it. Let's save this for just the two of us, in the moment. That's the point after all."

"Alright, if you say so." Emerald says, settling back into the couch and spreading her arms across the back of it. "You're not going to hear me arguing."

"For some reason I didn't expect to." Weiss says with a chuckle as she leans in a bit, pressing her tongue to the base of Emerald's hard shaft and slowly licking up it, flicking her tongue off the tip. Then she repeated it a few more times, pressing in a bit firmer with her tongue each time. After she was sufficed it was enough she looked up, locking her blue eyes with Emerald's red as she swirled her tongue around the tip before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. She then broke eye contact to take a little more in, pressing her tongue to the underside of it as she sucked gently on it.

Emerald had to admit, there was very little that was as sexy as meeting Weiss' gaze as she went down on her. Her girlfriend knew just what to do to get her going and gods if it didn't work every time. Leaning her head back on the couch she closed her eyes and let out a small groan at the feeling of Weiss beginning to slowly bob her head up and down her hard shaft.

While Weiss would in no way call herself an expert at what she was doing she'd certainly done it before. In fact she was sure that spread out over their years together she'd done it quite a few times. In that time she'd learned enough about it that her skills were practically intuitive to it now. She could close her eyes and let her instincts from years of practice take over as she enjoyed bringing pleasure to her girlfriend rather than focusing on getting all the points exactly right.

She heard a moan from Emerald as she moved her head up and down and rolled her tongue against the bottom of her shaft. Sucking gently she twisted her head a little as she took more in and kept up the pattern. She wouldn't be able to get all of it, at least not at this angle, but she could certainly handle more than enough to get the job done well.

Letting out a soft moan at the feel of the hot, soft skin against her tongue she moved one hand down herself, slipping under her skirt and rubbing herself through the thin fabric of her panties. Her eyes closed as she focused on the feel of both her own hand and Emerald's shaft in her mouth. Then another feeling joined them as Emerald put a hand on her head, resting it there with a gentle grip, still allowing Weiss to keep control. She couldn't help another moan coming out at that; Emerald knew she enjoyed going down almost as much as Emerald liked getting it, and the feeling of her girlfriend's hand on her head did improve it.

The taste of precum on her tongue and her fingers pressing into her slit through her panties was already getting her wet. Opening her eyes she looked up at Emerald, seeing her head tilted back and eyes closed as she enjoyed it. Fluttering her tongue against her shaft she earned a moan from her, causing Emerald to open her eyes and look down, meeting her gaze.

"Fuck that's sexy." Emerald says, holding Weiss' stare as Weiss kept going down on her. The dark skin of Emerald's shaft contrasted with Weiss' pale skin and blue eyes as she moved up and down, sucking on it. Emerald bit her lip as she watched, barely keeping from instinctively bucking her hips into her mouth. Then when Weiss picked up the pace and pressed her tongue firmer against the underside of her shaft she closed her eyes again, gripping just a bit into her hair and the couch. "Fuck, Weiss, I'm close." She says.

Weiss doesn't even consider slowing down as she keeps moving her head up and down. She presses her fingers firmer into her own panties and moans around her shaft, eager for Emerald to finish not only to move on, but simply because she enjoyed it. Aside from the pleasure of knowing she brought her girlfriend to orgasm, she also enjoyed what she got out of it.

Sure enough it didn't take long before she felt it. Emerald's shaft began to twitch and pulse as Emerald groaned, quickly followed by a warm, salty taste hitting her tongue. Weiss pulled back a bit but kept moving her head, simply keeping it shallow enough that each delicious shot landed right on her tongue. When she was sure Emerald was done she took it deep one last time, sucking hard as she pulled back to clean her shaft and then pulling off with an audible pop.

Opening her eyes she looked up just in time to see Emerald looking back down at her. She took a moment to savor the taste of the warm, fresh seed in her mouth before swallowing while looking her right in the eye, and then licking her lips a bit.

"Gods you know it turns me on when you do that." Emerald says through heavy breathing.

"That's why I do it." Weiss says. "I want you ready for the next round now, because you're not the only one turned on."

"Oh I am more than ready." Emerald says.

"No, you're not." Weiss says, standing up between Emerald's legs. "You're still wearing clothes."

"Let's fix that then." Emerald says and leans forward, quickly removing her top and tossing it aside, exposing her bare chest. "Hope I won't be alone in this." She adds as she looks at Weiss.

"Oh you won't." Weiss says, reaching behind her. "Just enjoying the view." She unzips her dress and then pulls her arms out and lets it drop to her feet, leaving her in just her bra and panties, the latter with a clear dark spot on them.

"You were right about me not being the only one turned on." Emerald says, putting her hands on her pants and pushing them, along with her panties, down and off, kicking them to the side and leaving her bare.

"Of course." Weiss says as she undoes her bra and tosses it aside, keeping her eyes on Emerald as she continues getting undressed. "How could I not be?"

"You make a good point." Emerald says and reaches forward, putting her hands on Weiss' hips. "Allow me." She says and Weiss raises her arms a bit to let her. With that she pulls them down and lets them drop at Weiss' feet along with her dress. She looks her up and down then. "Gods, you're beautiful."

"I'm not alone there." Weiss says and steps forward, out of her pile of clothes. She moves onto the couch, on her knees straddling Emerald's waist as she puts her arms on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"I still like to tell you." Emerald says. She lets one hand rest on Weiss' hip as the other reaches up, caressing her cheek. "You should know."

"I do." Weiss says, "And I still like to show you." She leans down and kisses her deeply. As she does she lowers her hips, rolling them to grind against Emerald's shaft.

"Mmm, I think you missed." Emerald says into the kiss.

Weiss then reaches down with her left hand as she raises her hips back up, grabbing ahold of Emerald's hard shaft and holding it straight up. She lowers herself again, lining up properly and getting the head easily into her. "Ahh, better." Weiss says, returning her hand to where it was and kissing her again.

Emerald rests both hands on Weiss' hips then, helping to slowly guide her down onto her shaft, both of them letting out a moan as they did, their hips eventually meeting as Emerald found herself fully sheathed inside of Weiss. "Fuck, you feel so good." Emerald says.

"Yes I do." Weiss says, "I feel so good right now with you inside me." She kisses her even deeper and grinds her hips into Emerald's, one hand on the back of her head pulling her into the kiss.

Emerald's tongue meets Weiss' in her mouth as she begins to move on top of her, both of them getting used to once again being joined at the hips. Her hands slide up Weiss' sides and then between them, finding her breasts and beginning to grope and massage them.

"Gods, Em." Weiss says. She moves both hands back to Emerald's shoulders for support as she begins to raise her hips up, almost completely removing Emerald from her, and then lowering them back down. Both of them let out a moan as once again she settles completely against her, but this time Weiss doesn't stay there. She sets a pattern now, riding Emerald's hard cock at a slow but steady pace, her hips rolling it in and out of her, eager for more.

"Fuck, I hope I never get used to how good this is." Emerald says, beginning to breathe heavily.

"It's been, ohh, it's been years, Em. If you haven't now, you probably won't." Weiss says, her own breath starting to become deeper, her chest rising and falling in Emerald's hands.

"Thank gods." Emerald says. She leans in then, one hand moving behind Weiss to her back, between her shoulder blades, to hold her as Emerald's lips latched onto the now free breast, sucking on it and swirling her tongue around the nipple.

"Oh gods, Em!" Weiss cries out and slams her hips down harder at the sudden feeling, making it even better for both. One hand moves to the back of Emerald's head again as she leans into her, both for more pleasure and more support as she resumed riding her, though now faster and more desperate.

Emerald flicked her tongue over Weiss nipple and then bit down on it lightly, pulling a shuddering gasp from her. Then she switched, having her hands switch places as her lips moved over to the other breast to give it the same treatment, eagerly sucking on her already hard nipple and flicking her tongue over it.

Weiss clutched at Emerald, gripping her hair and holding her close as she kept her hips moving, rolling them again and again on Emerald's shaft, driving it in and out of her desperately. "Fuck, gods Em. So good." she pants out.

Emerald chuckles around her breast and raises up to kiss her neck, and then moves up to her lips, pulling her into a kiss. "I love it when you curse during sex." She says, knowing Weiss would only use such language when lost in passion. "It turns me on." She says and thrusts upwards at the last word just as Weiss' hips come down, earning a gasp and causing her grip to tighten.

"Oh gods Em, I don't, ahhh, I don't know how much more I can take." She says as she begins to approach her climax.

Having already gotten off once Emerald wasn't in any rush, but she was getting close as well. "It's alright, Weiss. Me too. Just hold out a bit more." Emerald says and kisses her again. Luckily it doesn't take long before she begins to feel it as she approaches her peak once more. "Alright, I'm... I'm ready." Emerald pants out. "Whenever you- Oh gods!"

She's cut off as Weiss clutches at her with a cry, her whole body tensing as she cums hard around Emerald's shaft. She keeps riding, though slower now, drawing out the pleasure.

Emerald can't stop herself at that, Weiss' own orgasm pushing her over the edge. She meets Weiss' thrusts as she lets loose shot after shot of her load deep into her. Her eyes screwed shut in pleasure she gasps for air as she does.

Eventually they both come down from their highs, Emerald leaning against the back of the couch and Weiss lying on top of her. "Oh wow…" Emerald says, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. "Fuck, Weiss."

"I uh…" Weiss starts through her own heavy breathing, "I think you just did."

Emerald can't help but laugh at that, looking down at her. "Wow, really?" She says.

"Couldn't help myself." Weiss says with a small chuckle as well, looking up at her to meet her gaze.

"You're lucky you're pretty." Emerald says and leans in, kissing her again, soft and gentle this time.

Weiss smiles into the kiss as she returns it. "I made you laugh." She says when it breaks. "That's all I need."

"Have I told you I love you today?" Emerald asks, running a hand through Weiss' hair.

"More than once." Weiss says, "I still like hearing it though." She lays her head against Emerald's chest. "I love you too." She closes her eyes and relaxes against her, the exhaustion beginning to set in as she feels sleep closing in on her even in their current position. She can't help the smile on her face as she dozes off, content in her life to come.

…

Emerald stands leaning against the wall, her arms crossed as she strums the fingers of her right hand against her bicep. She glances over at the clock and then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Just as she's about to ask what is taking so long, the door next to her opens and Weiss walks out.

"So?" She asks, looking over at her.

"Well, um…" Weiss straightens her skirt and then clears her throat once, finally looking Emerald in the eyes. "It seems so."

Everything falls silent for a moment, even the clock not seeming to tick away the seconds. Finally Emerald speaks again with a simple, "Really?"

"See for yourself." Weiss says and holds out a small stick. "Double lines."

Emerald blinks a few times as she looks at it, and then over at Weiss. "And you're sure it's not-"

"I took the test three times. Which trust me is harder than it seems." Weiss says, "So yes, I'm sure."

"So… we're gonna be parents." Emerald says. "Guess that's what we get for getting in a rush."

"Yes I suppose so." Weiss says. "You don't seem upset though."

"I uh…" Emerald pauses for a moment, "I'm not." She says honestly. "I'm really not."

"Nor am I." Weiss confesses. "Honestly, I'm kind of glad."

"So… We're having a baby." Emerald says, giving her a smile.

"We're having a baby." Weiss confirms, a smile on her own face as well. "I'm gonna be a mom."

"I'm gonna be… wow I'm gonna be a dad." Emerald says. "No wait, a Mom, I'm definitely gonna be a mom."

"We're gonna be moms." Weiss says. "I can't stop saying it."

Emerald steps in and hugs Weiss, picking her up off the ground and kissing her deeply. "That help?" She asks.

"Certainly." Weiss says, wrapping her arms around Emerald. "Are we ready for this?" She asks, "Being parents."

"Hey, we're huntresses. We can handle deadly grimm and dangerous bounties. I think we can handle a baby."

"Yeah, you're right." Weiss says. "I've got you, I can handle anything."

"Even telling your team about this?" Emerald asks, setting her back down.

"Oh gods they're all gonna say they're aunts." Weiss says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Probably compete over who will be the best aunt."

"Speaking of, I need to tell my sister as well. I'll call her first." Weiss says.

"Why don't we invite your team over? We can tell them all at once that way."

"A good plan." Weiss says, pulling out her scroll. "You do that, while I call Winter." She begins to step away but then stops, "And Em, I love you." She says, "I'm glad this is happening."

"Me too." Emerald says, "Me too."

* * *

 _ **So that's that for another commission. Got one more lined up but still a couple slots open if anyone has something they want. Feel free to hit me up. Also please leave a review if you liked it, always motivating to see more of that. Makes my day. So Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**_


End file.
